Dhammapada Verses 338 to 343 - Sukarapotika Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 338 to 343 - Sukarapotika Vatthu' Yathapi mule anupaddave dalhe chinnopi rukkho punareva ruhati evampi tanhanusaye anuhate nibbattati dukkhamidam punappunam. Yassa chattimsati sota manapasavana bhusa maha vahanti dudditthim sankappa raganissita. Savanti sabbadhi sota lati uppajja titthati tanca disva latam jatam mulam pannaya chindatha. Saritani sinehatani ca somanassani bhavanti jantuno te satasita sukhesino te ve jatijarupaga nara. Tasinaya purakkhata paja parisappanti sasova bandhito samyojanasangasattaka dukkhamupenti punappunam ciraya. Tasinaya purakkhata paja parisappanti sasova bandhito tasma tasinam vinodaye akankhanta viragamattano. ---- Verse 338: Just as a tree with roots undamaged and firm grows again even though cut down, so also, if latent craving is not rooted out, this dukkha/suffering (of birth, ageing and death) arises again and again. ---- Verse 339: That man of wrong views, in whom the thirty-six streams (of craving) that flow towards pleasurable objects are strong, is carried away by his many thoughts connected with passion. ---- Verse 340: The stream of craving flows towards all sense objects; the creeper of craving arises (at the six sense-doors) and fixes itself (on the six sense objects). Seeing that creeper of craving growing, cut off its roots with Magga Insight. ---- Verse 341: In beings, there flows happiness that is smeared with craving; those beings attached to pleasure and seeking pleasure are, indeed, subject to birth and ageing. ---- Verse 342: People beset with craving are terrified like a hare caught in a snare; held fast by fetters and bonds they undergo dukkha/suffering (round of rebirths) again and again, for a long time. ---- Verse 343: People beset with craving are terrified like a hare caught in a snare. Therefore, One who wishes to free himself from craving should eradicate craving. ---- The Story of a Young Sow While residing at the Veluvana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verses (338) to (343) of this book, with reference to a young sow. On one occasion, while the Buddha was on an alms-round at Rajagaha, he saw a young dirty sow and smiled. When asked by the Venerable Ananda, the Buddha replied, "Ananda, this young sow was a hen during the time of Kakusandha Buddha. As she was then staying near a refectory in a monastery she used to hear the recitation of the sacred text and the discourses on the Dhamma. When she died she was reborn as a princess. On one occasion, while going to the latrine, the princess noticed the maggots and she became mindful of the loathsomeness of the body, etc. When she died she was reborn in the Brahma(Archangel) realm as a puthujjana Brahma(Archangel) but later due to some evil kamma, she was reborn as a sow. Ananda! Look, on account of good and evil kamma there is no end of the round of existences." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 338: Just as a tree with roots undamaged and firm grows again even though cut down, so also, if latent craving is not rooted out, this dukkha/suffering (of birth, ageing and death) arises again and again. ---- Verse 339: That man of wrong views, in whom the thirty-six streams (of craving) that flow towards pleasurable objects are strong, is carried away by his many thoughts connected with passion. ---- Verse 340: The stream of craving flows towards all sense objects; the creeper of craving arises (at the six sense-doors) and fixes itself (on the six sense objects). Seeing that creeper of craving growing, cut off its roots with Magga Insight. ---- Verse 341: In beings, there flows happiness that is smeared with craving; those beings attached to pleasure and seeking pleasure are, indeed, subject to birth and ageing. ---- Verse 342: People beset with craving are terrified like a hare caught in a snare; held fast by fetters and bonds they undergo dukkha/suffering (round of rebirths) again and again, for a long time. ---- Verse 343: People beset with craving are terrified like a hare caught in a snare. Therefore, One who wishes to free himself from craving should eradicate craving. ----